1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic fiber paper, particularly to a fiber paper made of aromatic polyamide synthetic fiber as main raw material; this invention also relates to a process for preparing the synthetic fiber paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synthetic fiber paper of aromatic polyamide is a paper-like material made of synthetic fiber of aromatic polyamide as raw material through a special papermaking technology. Owing to high-temperature resistance, high strength, low-deformability, resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistance to chemical corrosion and excellent property of insulation, it has been widely used in some high-tech areas such as mechano-electronics product, aviation, aerospace etc. At present, the fiber paper of aromatic polyamide sold on the market, trade name being called as xe2x80x9cNomex Brand paper, uses the fiber of poly (m-phenylene metaphthal amide). However, there is no any satisfied process for preparing the said synthetic fiber paper has been disclosed vet.
In view of the shortage of the prior art, the object of the present invention is to provide a synthetic fiber paper made of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) as raw material. This fiber paper has high-temperature resistance, high strength, low-deformability, resistivity against fire, burning resistance, resistance to chemical corrosion and excellent property of insulation.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a synthetic fiber paper made of poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber as raw material.
The present invention provides a synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
Preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
The no-stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content.
More preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
The low stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content. Powdered mica with 5-20 xcexcm is preferably used in present invention.
More preferably, the above-mentioned synthetic fiber paper comprises (parts by weight):
The high stuffing synthetic fiber paper can be produced in proportion as aforesaid content.
The said poly (p-phenylenc terephthal amide) fiber is 1.5-2.0 d in size, 4-6 m/m in length. The polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber is 1.5-2.0 d in size and 4-6 m/m in length.
The process for preparing the synthetic fiber paper comprising the following steps of compounding and pulping, papermaking shaping, dehydrating, drying preheating, prepressing. high-pressure hot-rolling, trimming, wherein the untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber and the polyethylene glycol terephthalate fiber are in proportion loosened and dissociated before the step of compounding and pulping, then mixing with the treated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber to compound and pulp.
The proportion between the said untreated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber and the treated poly (p-phenylene terephthal amide) fiber is preferably 1:1-0.2 by weight, more preferably is 1:0.34 by weight.
In the said process, before compounding and pulping, the powdered mica should be also mixed with the processing additives to be a homogeneous material.
The said processing additives are an inorganic gel and/or polyethylene glycol oxide.
In the process of present invention, the preheating temperature is 240-250xc2x0 C., the prepressing pressure is 1-2 Mpa, the temperature of high-pressure hot rolling is 255-265xc2x0 C. and the linear pressure is 500-3000 N/cm